My Little Pony: Дружба — это Чудо
right|200px|Русский логотип сериала My Little Pony: Дружба — это Чудо ( ) — анимационный сериал, основанный на франшизе My Little Pony компании Hasbro. С 10 октября 2010 года показывается на телеканале Hub Network и на данный момент насчитывает 4 сезона. Сериал создан под руководством Лорен Фауст. Сериал приобрёл высокую популярность среди совершеннолетнего населения. В сериале повествуется о единороге по имени Сумеречная Искорка в волшебном мире Эквестрия, отправленной принцессой Селестией в Понивилль, чтобы завести друзей и познавать ценные уроки дружбы. Разработка Сериал был создан Лорен Фауст специально для Hasbro, как перезапуск франшизы My Little Pony. Лорен занималась своими проектами, Milky Way и Galaxy Girls, когда Lisa Licht, попросила её присоединиться к новой версии сериала. Разработка началась в 2008, с производства первого сезона в течение 2009. На первых этапах разработки Тара Стронг (озвучивающая Искорку) озвучивала Пинки Пай. Сюжет Главная героиня — единорог (с 13 серии 3-го сезона — аликорн) по имени Сумеречная Искорка, ученица принцессы Селестии, которая всё время сидела за книгами и не желала ни с кем общаться. Видя, как героиня зарылась с головой в учёбу, принцесса даёт ей задание найти друзей и отправляет Искорку и её ассистента, дракона по имени Спайк, в Понивилль. Там она встречает разных пони, своих новых друзей: задиристую Радугу Дэш, элегантную Рарити, трудолюбивую Эпплджек, робкую Флаттершай и гиперактивную Пинки Пай. Вместе они исследуют город, решают проблемы жителей и находят новых друзей. Каждый раз, когда Сумеречная Искорка узнаёт что-то новое о дружбе, она сообщает об этом принцессе Селестии. Персонажи :См. также Список пони. Пони :Основная статья: Пони. В сериале, 6 главных героинь и большое количество второстепенных персонажей. Как довольно зрелые пони, основные шесть уже получили свои знаки отличия. Виды пони *Земные пони: обычные пони. Основатель Понивилля был одним из их расы. В отличии от других пони, земные находятся ближе всего к природе и, как правило занимаются делами, связанными с сельским хозяйством. Раса не имеющая рогов или крыльев. *Пегасы: пони, умеющие летать и ходить по облакам. Они обычно занимаются управлением погодой в Эквестрии. Раса, у которой есть только крылья. *Единороги: пони, обладающие более продвинутыми магическими способностями, изображающейся свечением вокруг их рога, во время использования магии. Они часто используют телекинез, но некоторые, также могут использовать и другие виды магии. Раса имеющая только рог. Также выделяют еще и аликорнов: Принцесса Селестия, Принцесса Луна, Принцесса Каденс и Сумеречная Искорка, пони имеющие крылья и рог. Селестия и Луна обладают необычайно большой магической силой, способной поднимать солнце и луну. Каденс обладает силой любви, силой подавления ненависти в сердцах других пони. Возраст и пол Пони в сериале разделяются по полу и возрасту. Пол пони может быть определен по форме и размеру лица: лицо жеребцов квадратное и большое, когда лицо кобылок имеет более округлые формы и намного меньше, чем у жеребцов. Однако это не относится к аликорнам. Другой способ определения пола - по их копытам, так у кобылок копыта того же цвета, что и шерстка, когда у некоторых жеребцов на копытах шерсть отсутствует, как у Большого Макинтоша. Также можно отличить кобылку от жеребца по наличию ресниц: у кобылок они присутствуют, а у жеребцов нет. Однако младенцы имеют ресницы независимо от пола, так у жеребят одна ресница, а у кобылок две. Хотя в предыдущих поколениях всех молодых пони называли младенцами, в Friendship is Magic молодых пони и младенцев разделили. Молодых пони просто назвали "fillies" - кобылки, а младенцев "foals" - жеребчики. Возраст главных героинь в сериале точно не указан. Лорен объясняет это тем, что пони и человек стареют по-разному, пони быстрее взрослеют и становятся независимыми, но им все ещё где-то между 12 и 18 годами. Главные герои thumb|Главные героини *'Сумеречная Искорка': главная героиня. Аликорн (первоначально единорог), у которой светло-фиолетовый цвет шерсти, а грива и хвост синего цвета имеют фиолетовую и розовую полоски. Она обожает науку, магию, и постоянно читает книги, чтобы узнать что-то новое. Порой проявляет скептицизм и неуверенность. Искорка воплощает элемент магии. *'Эпплджек': оранжевая земная пони с зелёными глазами и жёлтой гривой. На лице Эпплджек веснушки. Она очень добрая, внимательная и надёжная, на неё можно положиться. На голове Эпплджек ковбойская шляпа. Её большая семья, семья Эппл, живёт на ферме «Яблочная аллея» на окраине Понивилля и занимается в основном выращиванием яблок, их продажей и выпечкой вкусных яблочных сладостей. Именно поэтому Эпплджек довольно хорошо печёт. Она никогда не расстаётся с ковбойской шляпой и говорит с характерным техасским акцентом, а также отлично владеет лассо. Эпплджек воплощает элемент честности. *'Радуга Дэш': небесно-голубой пегас, с ярко-розовыми глазами и радужной гривой с хвостом. Она очень храбрая и смелая. Она порой бывает ленива, но тем не менее добросовестно выполняет свою работу — разгоняет тучи. Мечтает вступить в знаменитую команду лучших летунов Эквестрии — Чудо-молний. Она летает с высокой скоростью и легко убирает облака. Ещё у Радуги есть коронный трюк в воздухе: «Звуковая радуга», во время которого она преодолевает звуковой барьер. Радуга воплощает элемент верности. *'Пинки Пай': весёлая розовая пони с кудрявыми гривой и хвостом, которая не может сидеть на месте. Она постоянно прыгает, любит розыгрыши и вечеринки. Не может жить без сладкого, постоянно съедая его тоннами. В одной из серий выяснилось, что она обладает даром невольно предсказывать события. Единственная пони, которая периодически «пробивает четвёртую стену», периодически обращаясь напрямую к зрителям. Работает в пекарне «Сахарный дворец». Выросла она на каменной ферме, там она постоянно скучала, и до получения отличительного знака её грива и хвост были прямыми. Родители называли её полным именем Пинкамина Диана Пай. Пинки Пай воплощает элемент смеха. *'Флаттершай': пегас, которая боится высоты. У неё нежно-розовая грива и жёлтый окрас. Она имеет прирождённый талант общаться с животными, и также владеет уникальным «Взглядом», способным ошеломить и устрашить любое живое существо. Очень застенчива и пуглива, живёт около леса, в отдельном доме. Флаттершай пытается быть настойчивее и смелее, как просят её друзья, но пока что у неё это получается не очень хорошо. Флаттершай воплощает элемент доброты. *'Рарити': единорог-модельер, которая работает в собственном бутике «Карусель». У неё фиолетовая уложенная грива и белое тело. Она любит шить и не любит выполнять тяжелую и грязную работу. Ей нравятся чистота и порядок. Она всегда рада одарить друзей чем-нибудь приятным. Сшила подругам костюмы для грандиозного бала — Гала Концерта. Рарити воплощает элемент щедрости. *'Спайк': ассистент Искорки, дракон, которого она пробудила из яйца на магическом экзамене. Он очень маленький по драконьим меркам, но уже не ребёнок. Он саркастичен, и у него получается хорошо комментировать разнообразные события. Спайк очень ревнив, и это порой вынуждает его делать необдуманные поступки. Он может есть обычную еду, но больше предпочитает самоцветы. Его любимая еда — бирюза. Влюблён в Рарити. Эпизоды : См. также: ''Серии Все оригинальные серии имели рейтинг TV-Y, т.е. "для всех возрастов". В России они идут под рейтингом 0+, т.е. аналогичным. Первый сезон Сезон насчитывает 26 серий, каждая по 22-23 минуты. Сезон открывается двумя сериями, идущими в паре Магия дружбы. Часть 1 и Часть 2. Вступление первой серии рассказывает предисторию разворачивающихся событий. Оно было показано на канале The Hub за пять дней до премьеры сериала. В первых двух сериях происходит закомство с главными героинями и некоторыми второстепенными персонажами. Сюжет разворачивается вокруг возвращения Лунной пони, пытавшейся захватить власть в Эквестрии. Почти все серии сезона крутится вокруг Сумеречной Искорки, её участии в жизни Понивилля и изучения дружбы. В разных сериях раскрываются характеры и особенности её подруг, происходит знакомство с Искателями знаков отличия. Общей темой третьей и последней серий сезона становится Грандиозный Бал Гала-Концерт. Второй сезон Сезон насчитывает 26 серий, каждая по 22 минуты. Во втором сезоне вновь появляются главные героини, встречаются многие второстепенные и фоновые персонажи. знакомые по первому сезону. Появляется множество новых. Сезон открывается двумя сериями Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 и Часть 2, в которых дебютирует новый, высоко оцененный поклонниками сериала, антогонист - Дискорд. В третьей серии, Нулевой урок, принцесса Селестия даёт указанием всем главным героиням делать отчёты с уроками дружбы. Большая часть серий сезона посвещена в основном какому-то одному персонажу. Некоторые серии крутятся вокруг Искателей знаков отличия. Завершают сезон серии Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 и Часть 2, получившими большую популярность и принесшие нового колоритного антогониста - королеву Крисалис. Эта пара серий также стала источником для многих игр, товаров и фан-артов. Третий сезон Третий сезон насчитывает 13 серий, по 22 минуты каждая. Канал The Hub разместил заказ на короткий сезон, однако, вскоре после премьеры стало известно, что он всё-таки не последний. Сезон по традиции открывается парой серий Кристальная империя. Часть 1 и Часть 2, в которых дебютировал новый антогонист - король Сомбра. Но главным новшеством, принесённым сериями, стало появление Кристальной империи. Она также появлялась в последних трёх эпизодах сезона. Сезон принёс новых персонажей, например, Бэбс Сид, а также показал в новом свете уже встерчавшихся: Трикси и Дискорда. Заканчивается сезон серией Загадочное волшебное лекарство, в которой Искорка становится принцессой. Это перевоплощение породило ряд побочных веток сюжета, например, в мультфильме Equestria Girls, книгах, в творчестве фанатов. Четвёртый сезон Сезон насчитывает 26 серий по 22 минуты каждая. Сезон открылся парой серий Princess Twilight Sparkle. Часть 1 и Часть 2, в которых Эквестрия подверглась новой опасности, исходящей из Вечнозелёного леса. Чтобы спасти свой дом главные героини вынуждены вернуть элементы гармонии Дереву гармонии. Это решение далось им не легко, но в благодарность оно дало пони сундучок с шестью замками. На протяжении сезона каждая героиня попадала в сложную ситуацию. Каждая из них оказывалась перед непростым выбором. Приняв правильное решение, каждая подтверждала свой элемент дружбы и меняла судьбы, свою и пони, с которой их пути пересеклись. В конце серии героиня получала предмет-символ, как память о важном событии. На протяжении сезона вновь всплывала тема Эквестрийских игр, начатая в конце третьего сезона. Завершился сезон двумя эпичными сериями: Twilight's Kingdom. Часть 1 и Часть 2. В Эквестрию из Тартара вырвался старый враг (но новый антогонист), Тирек, жаждущий поглотить всю магию страны и властвовать в этих землях. Ему удалось забрать силы единорогов, пегасов, земных пони и даже аликорнов, и, когда, казалось, Эквестрия уже была обречена, главные героини обрели новые силы в таинственном сундуке. Пятый сезон В начале января 2014 года Стивен Дэвис, президент Hasbro Studios, в интервью порталу WorldScreen.com сказал о проекте My Little Pony: «We have My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. We are now going into our fifth season—just a tremendous success for us.» (примерный перевод: «У нас есть Дружба — это чудо. Сейчас мы начинаем наш пятый сезон — это просто потрясающий успех для нас.») 6 мая 2014 года в твиттере Hub Network появилась краткая запись: "BREAKING: #MLPSeason5, coming 2015!! RT if you already can't wait!" (примерный перевод: "ПОСЛЕДНИЕ НОВОСТИ: 'пятый сезон MLP' ожидается в 2015!! Ретвить, если уже не можешь дождаться!"). 7 мая на ресурсах examiner.com и equestriadaily.com появились статьи со ссылкой на Hub Network, в которых, в частности, говорилось, что пятый сезон будет насчитывать 26 серий. Началась озвучка серий пятого сезона. 20 мая в твиттере Тары Стронг появилась запись: ::"Off 2 Vancouver tonight to c my girls @'AndreaLibman' @'MichelleCreber' @'CathyWeseluck' @'StTabitha' @'mouthnoize' 4 some #'MLP' whose takin me to din?". :Примерный перевод: ::"Выехала в Ванкувер сегодня вечером повидаться со своими подругами: Андреа Либман, Мишель Кребер, Кэти Уислак, Тибитой Сен-Жерман, Николь Оливер по вопросам MLP. Кто пригласит меня на ужин?"'' 22 мая в твиттере Митча Ларсона стали появляться сообщения, связанные с озвучкой пятого сезона сериала, в частнсти: ::"@'mouthnoize': loved your script for #'mlpseason5''' today.... And even got to record it with @'tarastrong' #'fabcast' #'lovemyjob' spoiler"'' :Примерный перевод: ::"Сегодня понравился сценарий для 'пятого сезона MLP'.... И даже удалось его записать с Тарой Стронг". 26 мая в твиттере Сабрины Альбергетти появилась запись, свидетельствующая, что началась раскадровка серий: ::"First day back on MLP SE05 with a hilarious script to boot. Let's do this." :Примерный перевод: ::"Завершился первый день работы над пятым сезоном MLP, принёсший весёлый сценарий. Давайте сделаем это!" 16 сентября 2014 года Меган Маккарти заявила в своём твиттере, что закончена работа над всеми сценариями серий. * https://twitter.com/MMeghanMcCarthy/status/512077484083261440 * https://twitter.com/MMeghanMcCarthy/status/512079333276389376 :Их этих записей стал известен полный состав сценаристов сезона. Среди них присутствуют как уже известные имена (Меган Маккарти, Митч Ларсон, Джош Хабер, Наташа Левингер, Скотт Соннеборн, Эми Китинг Роджерс, Дэйв Полски, Ноелль Бенвенати, Синди Морроу), так и новые: писательница Джиллиан Берроу, работающие в паре Джоанна Льюис и Кристин Сонгко, а также пока неназванный сценарист, обозначенный "ND". Локализация Локализацией мультсериала "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" и связанных с ним материалов в России занимается студия Первого канала и транслируется на телеканале "Карусель", права на русскую локализацию принадлежат ЗАО "Первый канал. Всемирная сеть". В русском варианте название мультсериала локализовано как "Дружба — это чудо". Описание мультсериала с сайта телеканала Карусель: : В чудесной стране Эквестрии, в городе Понивилль, живут симпатичные пони. Каждая из них обладает удивительными способностями: умеет летать и управлять погодой, двигать предметы силой мысли, понимать язык животных и птиц или ходить по облакам. : Главная героиня мультсериала Искорка — любимая ученица принцессы Селестии. Она дружит c отважной Радугой, элегантной Рарити, трудолюбивой Эпплджек, стеснительной Флаттершай и веселой Пинки Пай. Каждый день Искорка вместе с другими лошадками решает проблемы жителей города Понивилля. Увлекательные приключения становятся для друзей настоящим уроком добра и взаимопонимания. : В работе над созданием русской версии мультсериала были учтены как фонетические, лексико-фразеологические особенности перевода, так и рекомендации методистов и психологов телеканала «Карусель». Сериал рекомендован для семейного просмотра. :Источник: http://www.karusel-tv.ru/announce/13224 Описание мультфильма "Девочки из Эквестрии" (в оригинале: "Equestria Girls") с сайта телеканала Карусель: : Захватывающие приключения Сумеречной Искорки, принявшей облик девочки, в мире людей.Эта история начинается с того, что пони по имени Сансет Шиммер появляется из волшебного зеркала. Она намерена украсть магическую корону Искорки, без которой нарушится баланс Элемента Гармонии. Пони дерутся за корону, она отлетает в зеркало и пропадает, Сансет Шиммер следует за ней. : От принцессы Селестии Искорка узнает, что волшебное зеркало ведет в другой мир. Наставница поручает любимой ученице отправиться за пони-похитительницей, чтобы вернуть драгоценную корону. : Пройдя через зеркало, Искорка и Спайк оказываются в вымышленном мире, населённом людьми. Пони принимает облик девочки-подростка, а дракончик — облик собаки. В незнакомом мире героине предстоит поступить в старшую школу и познакомиться с девочками, которые напоминают ей оставшихся в Эквестрии подруг, — Рарити, Флаттершай, Эпплджек, Радугу Дэш и Пинки Пай. С их помощью Искорка постарается выполнить главную миссию своего путешествия — отыскать и вернуть пропавшую корону. :Источник: http://www.karusel-tv.ru/announce/13145 Рекламная кампания Примечания Ссылки *Официальная страница на сайте Hasbro *Официальная страница на сайте телеканала The Hub *Статья в Википедии en:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic de:My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie es:My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad pl:My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia it:My Little Pony - L'Amicizia è Magica ar:ماي ليتل بوني ja:マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜 sv:My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk Категория:My Little Pony Категория:Хорошие статьи